cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Springdale Convention of 2008
The Springdale Convention of 2008 was a series of committee meetings culminating in several changes to Invicta's charter. The committee meetings took place over the course of two months. A Blue Ribbon Committee session began the discussions during January 2008, where all members were encourage to participate and provide suggestions to improve the alliance. Government members at the time led discussion. At the end of this stage, all participants were awarded a ribbon, with seven of them picked to help government formulate revisions to the charter in the Select Committee. Select Committee members met during early February 2008 and agreed to a finalized version on 19 March 2008, which went into effect that evening. Charter Text Preamble: Philosophy Invicta is Latin for undefeated, and in this lies our motto. Not in bravado and arrogance, but in determination and fearlessness in the face of adversity. As an alliance of nations we aim: * to practice tolerance and work for the good of all members within this alliance, * to unite under the principle 'the whole is greater than the sum of its parts', * to live in peace save only when force is necessary in the common interest. Remember, you are only defeated when you give up! Invictus, by Henley Out of the night that covers me, Black as the Pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul. Article One: Membership 1.1. Member nations must undertake to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means and in a manner that does not endanger international security, and must refrain from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the principles or interests of Invicta. 1.2. Member nations must further accept that Invicta membership is incompatible with membership any other Cyber Nations alliance, and must as such forsake all other alliances. 1.3. Member nations shall receive probationary membership until they complete all introductory requirements, at which time they may apply for full membership. Only nations in the Purple Trading Sphere may receive and retain full membership, except when an exception is granted in writing by the President. Article Two: Government 2.1. Hierarchy of the Government is as follows: * Co-Founders. A title which only Dawny of New Dawnland (henceforth "Dawny") and tdub- of DoubleU (henceforth "DoubleU") may possess for so long as each remains a member of Invicta. Should either nation resign from Invicta or cease to exist, said nation relinquishes all privilege associated with the title, regardless of whether or not they return to Invicta in the future. Should either Co-Founder indicate in advance their intent to delete their current nation and create a new nation, they shall indicate as such with an amendment to this Charter. * President. The leader of the alliance, chief executive officer, and commander-in-chief, as appointed by his/her predecessor from among the Ministers. * Secretaries of State. Assistant executive officers, as appointed by the President, who are tasked to run specific functions of the alliance in tandem with one another. * Ministers. Senior officers of Government who are appointed by the President to assist with the operation of the alliance as a whole, and who are answerable to the President and Secretaries of State. * Deputy Ministers. Junior officers of Government who are appointed by their respective Ministers to assist in the operation of specific ministries, and who are answerable to their respective Ministers and senior Government. 2.2. Standing Ministries shall consist of the following, in alphabetical order: * Defence: tasked with preparing the defensive readiness and, if necessary, offensive capabilities of member nations. * Education: tasked with the retention and guidance of members and preservation of alliance culture through the Invicta Academy and legal libraries. * Finance: tasked with the coordination of member nations’ financial development and, in conjunction with Foreign Affairs, inter-alliance aid. * Foreign Affairs: tasked with encouraging and overseeing the interaction between Invicta as a whole, and member nations individually, with foreign alliances and non-member nations. * Immigration: tasked with the recruitment of non-aligned nations and responding to overtures from prospective members with membership in other alliances. * Justice: tasked with the investigation and prosecution of wrongdoing by members. 2.3. Ministers shall serve terms of three months before standing for review in a vote of confidence, which shall occur as follows: * Class I (Defence & Foreign Affairs), 5–45 days after the ratification of this Charter and every 90 days thereafter * Class II (Education & Immigration), 30 days after Class I and every 90 days thereafter * Class III (Finance & Justice), 30 days after Class II and every 90 days thereafter 2.3.1. Following a performance review on the 13th and 14th of each month, Ministers shall face a confidence vote on the 15th and 16th of that same month. Ministers must receive a four-sevenths (57.14%) majority in order to retain office for another term. Probationary members are not eligible to vote. 2.4. Replacement Ministers shall be appointed by the President at his/her discretion. Members must have held full membership in the alliance for two months in order to be considered. If the new Minister is appointed to fill an unexpired term due to resignation or removal from office, he/she shall stand for review at the next regularly scheduled vote. 2.4.1. The Ministers may, by unanimous vote, veto an appointment and suggest a prospective alternative. If no alternative is offered the President may select one as provided for in section 2.4. 2.5. If the office of President is occupied by either of the two Co-Founders, he/she is not subject to retention or recall votes, nor may his/her appointments by vetoed by the other Ministers. In addition, the Co-Founders may opt to serve as joint Presidents. If the office of President is occupied by someone other than either of the two Co-Founders, he/she shall serve a term of six months. 2.5.1. The President, with consensus from his/her Ministers, shall act as the sole executive authority for entering Invicta into binding treaties with foreign powers. He/she may also veto the appointment of any Deputy Minister. 2.5.2. Should a vacancy occur in the presidency, the outgoing President shall select a replacement from among the Ministers who have served in Government for at least two months. Should the President fail to select someone upon his/her resignation, the Minister with the longest active tenure in office shall serve as Interim President until all Ministers decide, by a five-sevenths (71.43%) vote, on a successor. This successor shall stand for a vote of confidence within 30 days of confirmation. Article Three: Conduct 3.1. In order to more effectively achieve the objectives of this alliance, the member nations will be expected not only to advance their own nations, but to assist in the advancement of all allied nations in any means most practicable. 3.2. Member nations will be expected, in times of need and when called upon, to act in the defence of allied nations. 3.3. Member nations are forbidden from entering into any hostile action without sanction. 3.4. The alliance may refuse military and/or financial aid to any member nation involved in a war in which that member was deemed to be the aggressor. However, aid may still be given, at the Government’s discretion, if the security of the member nation and/or the alliance is jeopardised. Article Four: Breach of Membership 4.1. Member states that fail to adhere to this Charter may face probation, removal from the alliance, and/or military action as determined by judicial and ethical codes established by the Government. Decisions may be appealed to the President. 4.2. Member states caught sharing IP addresses will be reported to the CN administrators and may face deletion. 4.3. Excessive use of foul language, distribution of explicit material, and/or making remarks considered discriminatory or defamatory, as determined by a reasonable moral standard, are considered unacceptable behavior. Members believed to be violating the spirit of this clause shall be warned and/or prosecuted. This clause may not be used to squelch open discussion or unpopular but non-offensive speech. 4.4. Members who obstruct the operation of alliance channels, including the unauthorised deletion or distribution of material from the forums or chat rooms, may face disciplinary action proportional to the offence. Article Five: Amending The Charter 5.1. Any full member may propose an amendment to the Charter by submitting it in writing to a member of Government. The proposal must include the current version of the article to be amended and a text of the proposed amendments. Government shall then, by consensus, forward a recommendation to the President. If the President agrees with the proposal, the amendment will then be submitted to the eligible membership for approval as provided for in section 5.3. 5.2. Should the President wish to propose a change, he/she shall present the proposal to Government for review before submitting it for a vote before eligible membership as provided for is section 5.3. 5.3. An amendment shall go into effect provisionally upon receiving consent of the President. However, all amendments shall be put to a vote lasting than 48 hours, ending no later than 120 hours after enactment. A three-fifths majority (60%) is required to consider an amendment formally ratified.